Thinking
by Bomba-Fae
Summary: Uh, listen, I've been thinking... About that Lion cub and... everything. I think about that day a lot. What Fiyero really meant.


Uh, listen, I've been thinking... About that Lion cub and... everything. I think about that day a lot…. What did Fiyero really mean by that when he said it to Elphaba at the train station? Musical Fic. Oneshot.

* * *

Elphaba sat silenced as the last few rays of light disappeared leaving a purple hue on the horizon line. Sighing contented as a light breeze blew her hair behind her head, she smiled comforted; It was almost dark. 

Getting up from her position on the grass, she quickly strode behind one of Shiz's many buildings, making sure that firstly no one was watching her.

Closing the door behind her, she swiftly made her way up the cement staircase and out onto the rooftop.

_Freedom. _Leaning over the railings she smiled. Up here she could watch life go on around her and just for one moment be able to just stand still and watch.

Opening her Life Sciences book she began to jot down notes about the inhumanity of animal test subjects, but lazily put the book on the ground. Tonight she was going to put her life on hold, tonight she wasn't going to be the green geek of the school, tonight she was just going to be Elphaba; the girl who even she had a hard time understanding.

She was confused. What had happened today?

_She _had received an invitation from _The _Wizard. _She _had received an invitation to _meet _the rulerof all_ Oz_! The _ruler _of Oz wanted to _meet _with _her_! For Lurlina's sake. Shouldn't she be happier? _Couldn't_ she be happier?

Looking up at the diamond filled sky she bean to pace back and fourth. _Oh yeah, now I remember._

She had _stolen _a lion cub. Or was it Lion cub? Surely _she _should know. But she couldn't even keep her emotions in check for more then six hours!

Not only had she stolen a cub, put a spell on _all _the students in her Life Science class, made a fool out of herself by trying to dress above her standards, screamed at her _only _friend's boyfriend and dragged him into the middle of it all, _she _had almost had _feelings _for Galinda's boyfriend. _Galinda's boyfriend_!

_Must be a new world record. _She still couldn't understand why she hadn't been chastised for the stunt she had pulled. No one had mentioned it. Not Morrible. Not the students. Certainly not Fiyero. Hopefully.

Two voices cut through the darkness.

"You WHAT?"

"I already told you. Now keep it down. I don't want word getting around."

"Well, by what you've just described I'm surprised how the all of Oz doesn't know!"

"Galinda _shut up! _You don't know what happened!"

"Wha- you just said wha-"

"Ya, remind me to keep my mouth shut in the future."

"What's the matter with you? You come back all dazed and now your telling me to-"

"Why do I ever think you'd understand things?"

"What? Wait! Fiyero! Wait, where are you going? Fiyero!"

Elphaba watched her blond roommate stalk away angrily. Clearly she had spoken too soon. _Of course he'd tell his girlfriend. What? You actually think he'd consider your feelings? You actually think anyone would consider your feelings? You idiot. It's not like he'd like you. You. Hah. The green girl. The artichoke. Don't you start again. Don't even wish. Wishes don't come true. You of all should know that. All wishing has even done to anyone is brake their heart. _

If Fiyero had told Galinda about the cub to spite herself, why had he just walked away from her? _Princes_. _Give them an inch and they take a mile._

"Oh crap- Elphaba. I didn't know you were up here. I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude. I didn't know you were-"

"Relax. I don't bite." She smirked at him before adding the word 'much" and turning her gaze back to the stars. He looked at her half expecting her to make some sarcastic remark about him needing to look where he was going more, and was quite shocked when she didn't even seem to acknowledge the fact that he was there. Slowly he walked toward her.

"Look I didn't mean that the way it sounded-"

"Don't worry about it. I know." She said still not looking at him.

"oh."

"So, master Tiggular, having a fight with miss Upland I see."

"Oh. So you heard that. Look I didn't mean to tell her- It's just she got it out of me. She kept asking about what I was doing out there- and I couldn't get her to stop- I didn't want to tell her about the class- it just slipped out and I-"

"Fiyero. Relax. I mean, why would _I _care. Why _should _I care."

Fiyero sat up confused.

"Why _shouldn't _you care?"

"I have no control over what you, or what anyone else does or says regarding my situations."

"Oh."

_Silence._

"Have you ever wanted to be someone else? Someone that was away from the person you acted like in public but really felt like inside. Like you just wanted to break free and not care about what other's think and just want to be liked for your value's and who you are; not who you think you are or who others think you are?"

His sudden outburst made her jump a little before a sly smile made it's way across her face. So Mr. Brainless had a brain; and appeared to be using it too. _Another world record. What do you know?Two in one day. Hah. _

"Every day of my life."

"I just don't understand why people act the way they do sometimes. I mean why can't everyone for even just one day, let down there guard and not care. Be who they want to be and not be judged. It's like-"

"Well, it appears this little argument with Galinda has gotten _you _thinking. I'm impressed."

His blue eye's met her brown ones. Letting a half chuckle out he smiled proudly.

"So you admit it; you are capable of being impressed."

"I always have been, it's just not much impresses me." She replied casually looking out over the campus.

Fiyero looked at his feet. There was something different about her. Something oddly amusing, and interesting that no one else he had ever met seemed to have. Something _special_.

"Elphaba?" She looked at him.

"Thanks."

"For what?" She asked confused.

"For being so easy to talk to."

"Uh… Thank you for being so easy to let talk." _Well this is awkward._

"If you could do anything in the world what would you do?" _He clearly is beginning o think a bit to much._

"Well… Uh…"

"There always is something, somewhere, that everyone wants to try at least once in their lives; one dream that they have to fulfill and want to do more then anything. Want to be more then anything. Just can't sometimes."

"To fly."

"What?"

"I'd like to fly. Feel the wind brush past my skin, through my hair. To be able to soar like a bird. To not have a care in the world. To not be ridiculed for the way I look. To be free. I just want to be free."

Her left hand was pointing upward; as if she were trying to grasp the very stars themselves.

"And you Fiyero, Prince of the Arjiki's, what do you want?"

"I want to be real. To be viewed as an actual person. I want to see the world. I want to live."

She smiled. So there really are two sides to every story.

Maybe just maybe she was wrong about him…

Half an hour came and went before Fiyero stopped talking and just stood there. Sometimes he needed an escape, sometimes he needed to be cared for instead of careless. Sometimes he wanted someone to talk to and not just gloat to. Sometimes he _needed _someone to talk to…

Elphaba didn't understand what was happening. She was scared. She was uncomfortable. She didn't want to get hurt. Since when did Fiyero Tiggular confide his inner most feelings to her? She suddenly felt like she needed some space…

"Hey you want to go for a walk? There's something I'd like to show you." He said smiling hopefully.

She tried to look away but those eyes…

"I've really got to get back to my dorm… I have to study…" His face soon fell.

"Oh.Um, okay. Goodnight. Uh thanks for listening."

Elphaba inwardly groaned. Oh why did she always have to do the thing that would most likely get her into the most trouble?

"Fiyero! Wait! Yes. Sure. I'll come."

But then again... Risks always had to be taken...


End file.
